The Rat's New Groove (Toonmbia and TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
Toonmbia and TheLastDisneyToon's Movies Spoofs Of The Emperor's New Groove Cast:(Don't Edit) * Kuzco - Remy (Ratatouille) * Kuzco's Butler - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Kuzco's Chef - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Theme Song Guy - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * 1st Guard - Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Old Man (aka Rudy) - Grayson (The Nut Job) * Man for Bride Choosing - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Brides - Angie (Shark Tale), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Joy (Inside Out), DJ Suki (Trolls), Princess Bala (Antz), Dory (Finding Nemo) and Harper (Trolls) * Pacha - Shrek * 2nd Guard - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Yzma - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Kronk - E.B. (Hop) * Peasant Near Yzma - Mushu (Mulan) * Announcer for Pacha - Manny (Ice Age) * Kuzco (Llama) - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * Chicha - Ogre Fiona (Shrek) * Chaca - Disgust (Inside Out) * Tipo - Oh (Home) * Misty the Llama - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Bucky the Squirrel - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jaguars - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Crocodiles - Crocosaur (The Wuzzles) * Bees - Bees (Bee Movie) * Bird Bingo - Chicken Little * Waitress - Roz (Monsters, Inc.) * Man giving thumbs up - Alex (Madagascar) * Chef - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Birthday singers - Huey, Dewey, and Louie (DuckTales) * Llamas - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters * 2 Men at the Checkboard (aka Topo and Ipi) - Reggie and Jake (Free Birds) * Woman with Pinata - Penny (Over the Hedge) * Children with Pinata - Spike, Bucky, and Quillo (Over the Hedge) * Guards - Mices (An American Tail) * Guard in Warthog From - Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) * Guard in Lizard From - Sid (Ice Age) * Guard in Ostrich From - Turbo * Guard in Octopus From - Hank (Finding Dory) * Guard in Gorilla From - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Guard in Cow From - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Kuzco (Bird) - Blu (Rio) * Kuzco (Whale) - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Yzma (Kitten) - EVE (WALL-E) * 3rd Guard - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Bouncing Owner - Z (Antz) * Chicha's Baby - Baby Poppy (Trolls) Scenes * The Rat's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" * The Rat's New Groove Part 2 - Shrek's Arrival/The Rat's Advisor * The Rat's New Groove Part 3 - Remytopia * The Rat's New Groove Part 4 - Olivia Flaversham's Revenge * The Rat's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner * The Rat's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job * The Rat's New Groove Part 7 - Shrek Returns Home * The Rat's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Rabbit! * The Rat's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Shrek to the Rescue * The Rat's New Groove Part 10 - Another Argument * The Rat's New Groove Part 11 - The Transition of Power * The Rat's New Groove Part 12 - Battle at the Bridge * The Rat's New Groove Part 13 - In Hot Pursuit * The Rat's New Groove Part 14 - Mudka's Meat Hut * The Rat's New Groove Part 15 - A Rabbit Alone/Friends, Finally * The Rat's New Groove Part 16 - Playtime at Shrek's House * The Rat's New Groove Part 17 - The Chase * The Rat's New Groove Part 18 - Confrontation * The Rat's New Groove Part 19 - A Mix-Up of Vials * The Rat's New Groove Part 20 - Olivia Flaversham's Robot From * The Rat's New Groove Part 21 - A Whole New Groove * The Rat's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 1: "My Funny Friend and Me") * The Rat's New Groove Part 23 - End Credits (Part 2) Movie Used: The Emperor's New Groove * Clips From Movies and TV Shows Used * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * All Roger Rabbit Shorts * Ratatouille * Lilo & Stitch * The Nut Job * A Bug's Life * Shark Tale * Zootopia * Inside Out * Trolls * Antz * Finding Nemo * All Shrek Films * The Great Mouse Detective * Mulan * Hop * All Ice Age Films * Home on the Range * Yin Yang Yo * Home * The Secret Life of Pets * All Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007-2015) Films * The Lion King * The Wuzzles * Bee Movie * Chicken Little * Monsters, Inc. * Madagascar * DuckTales * Free Birds * Over the Hedge * An American Tail * Pirates of the Caribbean 2&3 * Turbo * Finding Dory * The Angry Birds Movie * Rocko's Modern Life * The Princess and the Frog * Rio * WALL-E * Monsters vs. Aliens Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon